koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi 4/DLC
Deluxe Edition Bonuses Purchase the Deluxe Edition of the game to acquire three unique weapons for three characters. Bonus Weapon - Lu Bu (WO4 DLC).png|Unique weapon for Lu Bu Bonus Weapon - Tadakatsu Honda (WO4).png|Unique weapon for Tadakatsu Honda Bonus Weapon - Orochi (WO4).png|Unique weapon for Orochi Store Bonuses Purchase the game at the following stores to obtain one of the following unique costumes. Guo Jia Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Guo Jia at GAMECITY Online Shopping and Rakuten Books Wang Yi Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Wang Yi at Geo Xingcai Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Xingcai Wang Yuanji Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Wang Yuanji at Loppi HMV Takatora Todo Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Takatora Tōdō Yoshitsugu Otani Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Yoshitsugu Ōtani Lady Hayakawa Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Lady Hayakawa at Amazon Pre-Order Bonuses Reserve an early copy of the game to acquire the following bonus content. Xu Shu Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Xu Shu Mitsunari Ishida Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Mitsunari Ishida Da Ji Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Da Ji Unicorn (WO4 DLC).png|Unicorn Pegasus (WO4 DLC).png|Pegasus Save Data Bonus ;Stock Experience Start the game with a save file of Warriors Orochi 3 and its Ultimate expansion to acquire stock experience in proportion to the player's total number of kills. Up to 100,000 stock experience points can be acquired. ;Dynasty Warriors 9 Outfits Start the game with a save file of Dynasty Warriors 9 to obtain costumes of Zhenji, Daqiao, Yueying, Wang Yuanji, and Diaochan from that title. Season Pass Adds the following content to the game at a later date. ;September 27 *Costumes for Wang Yuanji and Mitsunari Ishida. *Special mount Kelpie. Wang Yuanji Bonus Costume 2 (WO4 DLC).png|Wang Yuanji Mitsunari Ishida Bonus Costume 2 (WO4 DLC).png|Mitsunari Ishida Kelpie (WO4 DLC).png|Kelpie ;October 4 *Costumes for Lu Xun and Gracia. *Special mount Behemoth. Lu Xun Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Lu Xun Gracia Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Gracia Behemoth (WO4 DLC).png|Behemoth ;October 11 *Costumes for Kai and Guan Yinping. *Special mount Sleipnir. Kai Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Kai Guan Yinping Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Guan Yinping Sleipnir (WO4 DLC).png|Sleipnir ;October 18 *Costumes for Daqiao and Kunoichi. *Special mount Fenrir. Daqiao Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Daqiao Kunoichi Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Kunoichi Fenrir (WO4 DLC).png|Fenrir ;October 25 *Costumes for Lu Lingqi and Naotora Ii. *Special mount Catoblepas. *8 new Sacred Treasures. *5 new stages. *5 new background music tracks. *A new challenge mode. Lu Lingqi Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Lu Lingqi Naotora Ii Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Naotora Ii Catoblepas (WO4 DLC).png|Catoblepas Sacred Treasure - Caduceus 2 (WO4).png|α Caduceus Sacred Treasure - Cerberus 2 (WO4).png|Lion of Nemea Sacred Treasure - Talaria 2 (WO4).png|Lumen Talaria Sacred Treasure - Trident 2 (WO4).png|α Trident Sacred Treasure - Harpe 2 (WO4).png|Hades - Harpe Sacred Treasure - Mjolnir 2 (WO4).png|Yr - Mjölnir Sacred Treasure - Laevateinn 2 (WO4).png|Ω Lævateinn Sacred Treasure - Purging Pestle 2 (WO4).png|Golden Pestle ;November 1 * Legendary Mounts Pack * 16 Legendary Weapon Packs ;November 29 *8 new Sacred Treasures. *5 new stages. *5 new background music tracks. Updates PC - Steam 1.0.0.1 - Frame rate improvements 1.0.0.2 - Addition of alternate sacred treasures for Zeus, Athena, Ares, Odin, Loki - Removal of weapon element "Unity", addition of weapon element "Assimilation" - Added character sorting option by force/game origin - Characters and weapons can now be changed during co-op/online play - Some Dynasty Warriors characters' EX attacks now triggers weapon attributes and elements - Gameplay adjustments to certain characters Specific adjustments - Sun Ce can now backstep during a charged attack - Yue Jin can now sidestep during a charged attack depending on timing External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content